


Dangerous Obsessions

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-11-20
Updated: 1998-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Dangerous Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Dangerous Obsessions by Karen Kaiser

_Dangerous Obsessions_

by Karen Kaiser 

This is a sequel to _Enemy Mine_ , so you may want to read that first, if you haven't yet. 

* * *

Alex Moreau walked into the bar and took a seat before looking around. Her attention was drawn back to the bar by the arrival of the bartender. She assessed the man, he walked with a cane but otherwise looked to be an athletic man. His salt and pepper hair and beard made it difficult to judge his age. "Is it always this quiet in here?" she asked. 

"Not now that you're here. We'll have to turn them away and it'll get ugly. Beautiful women have been known to drive men crazy." 

She laughed. "You're a real charmer aren't you?" she grinned at him mischievously. 

"I try, but with inflation and everything. By the way the name's Joe Dawson." 

She accepted his offered hand. "Alex Moreau's the moniker." she quipped. 

"Not Lex?!" he asked a little surprised. 

"Yes, but the only one who calls me that is Karen Roarke." answered Alex. 

"Lex!" a voice called out Karen Roarke was entering the bar with three men. One was a tall and lanky dark haired man. Another was a muscular but not overly dark haired man with a ponytail. The third was a young sandy blonde who looked to be about twenty. Both of the older men looked like they'd fit in anywhere with their handsome good looks. Other then their looks the only thing that would make her look twice would have been the aura of danger about them. Both men moved with the grace of a panther and Alex made a mental note to watch herself around these men. Karen hugged Alex and introduced the men who had come in with her. The tall lanky one was Adam Pierson, the one with the ponytail was Duncan MacLeod. The young blonde was Richie Ryan and the bartender, Joe Dawson, was the one Karen had referred to as Uncle Joe. 

"So how did you meet our Karen?" asked Alex mischievously. 

"I met her when I met Mac about five years ago." answered Richie. 

"I met her last year." answered Adam, but Alex felt as if he were holding something back. 

"I met her when we got married." answered MacLeod. Joe dropped the glass he'd been cleaning in surprise and swore as it shattered on the floor. 

"He's joking Joe." replied Karen. 

"He'd better be! No offense Mac but you're not exactly my idea of a nephew in-law." said Joe, dryly. 

"No offense taken, but Karen has to admit she just loves to argue with me." answered MacLeod. 

"No I don't agree." she stuck her tongue out at him. "Actually, Mac and I met at a party where Connor introduced us. The worst day of my life I might add." she crossed her eyes at MacLeod. 

"Who's Connor?" asked Alex. 

"Connor MacLeod is Mac big brother." said Karen a little quickly. 

"Yeah he was the prototype and I'm the improvement," quipped MacLeod. 

"More like they should have broken the mold after the first cast," cracked Karen. 

"Well this sounds fun but I've got to be going." said Richie in a tone that suggested he was used to their verbal sparring. 

"Blonde, brunette or redhead?" asked Karen. 

"What makes you think it's a woman?!" protested Richie. 

"We know you too well." she responded. 

"Mac?!" complained Richie. MacLeod just shrugged and grinned. Richie turned and headed towards the door. 

"Richie?" called Karen. 

"She's a redhead, all right?!" he threw up his hands and stomped out. 

"I take it he's frustrated because you know him too well." quipped Alex. "By the way something came for you." interrupted Joe. 

He reached behind the bar and pulled out a flower box. Karen opened it, "Roses! My favorites!" she exclaimed. "But there's no card," she said perplexed as she took the roses from the box. Joe placed a vase on the table and she dropped the roses into it. 

"Secret admirer perhaps?" he asked with a smile. 

She shrugged. "It surprises me that other men haven't sent signs of their affection for you." said Adam. Karen blushed furiously. 

"Leave her alone Pierson, you're embarrassing her." scolded Joe. 

"Why don't we take you lovely ladies for a night on the town?" said MacLeod. 

"Now I know that he's worried because he's willing to incur the bill for feeding me," said Karen. They all laughed. 

"Yeah so you better have a good time." Mac chided her. They headed out after saying good-bye to Joe and Karen began to tell Alex excitedly just what she might expect from having Mac as a date. 

* * *

MacLeod had settled Karen and Alex in at a table with Methos before heading over to a phone to call Richie. Due to a plumbing problem Richie was staying at the loft and MacLeod didn't want Richie to be worried if he got back late. 

As he headed back to the table from the phones he noticed that the three of them were laughing. At that moment Alex looked up and caught his eye as hers twinkled with amusement before she lowered her eyes in embarrassment. MacLeod reached the table and as Karen noticed him she blushed furiously. 

"Well MacLeod I wasn't aware that you were so....um versatile?" said Methos and Alex giggled uncontrollably as Karen coughed quietly and then kicked her under the table. 

"What did you tell them?" MacLeod asked her with a look of mock horror. 

"Just filling them in on your sterling past." answered Karen, innocently as she swatted at Alex who was giggling again. 

"Don't believe a word she says." MacLeod scolded as he slid into the chair next to Alex. 

"Oh, I don't know I happen to remember a certain blonde named Monica...." Karen began. MacLeod scowled at her and shook his head before smiling playfully at her. 

"Excuse me, Miss Roarke, there is a phone call for you at the bar," said a male voice, and Karen looked up to see a waiter. 

"Thank you," she said to the waiter and he left to take care of his other customers. "I'll be right back." said Karen to the others. 

"Don't hurry on our account." quipped Duncan. 

"Speak for yourself MacLeod. I never realized she was such a fount of embarrassing information on you." Methos grinned mischievously as he caught the roll MacLeod had threw at him. 

"You breathe one word of what she told you and that breath will be your last old man," Duncan threatened him playfully. 

"Why doesn't Alex tell us how Karen and she met?" MacLeod said mischievously as he changed the subject. 

"I came home one day and found someone had left her on the doorstep." quipped Alex. "Actually I was out of town on assignment when Karen came to the house and interviewed with Derek, our boss. He had hired her and she had pretty much settled in by the time I got back and met her." answered Alex. 

"I bet you're the more interesting of the pair Alex." said Duncan playfully. 

"Not really, I was raised by my grandma Rose with my older sister Tanya. There really isn't much to me," she added shyly. 

"Oh, I'm sure there's more to you than that." Duncan said pouring on the charm as he flirted with Alex. 

"Well I was born May of 1964 in New Orleans, Louisiana." Alex replied. 

"Ah New Orleans, I remember New Orleans well." sighed Methos. 

"My grandma Rose would absolutely adore you guys." giggled Alex. 

"I'm sure we would adore your grandma Rose." Methos responded playfully. 

Karen arrived at the bar and picked up the phone that the bartender had indicated. "Hello?" said Karen. 

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" asked an enraged male voice. 

"Excuse me?" answered a very puzzled Karen. 

"Your mine, slut! Don't you ever forget that!" Karen dropped the phone, shaken by the caller's words. She took a deep breath to steady herself and then picked up the phone and hung it up quietly. She noticed the weird look the bartender gave her so she tried to calm herself. She knew that most obscene callers got a kick out it when the phone was slammed down and if you just hung up quietly they quickly lost interest in you as a victim. A knot twisted in her stomach and made her nauseous. The bartender came over and asked if she was all right and she told him that she was. She ordered a drink and slugged it back quickly before returning to the table and making the excuse that she was tired. 

They strolled along the corridor towards her hotel room, "Adam I'm sorry for cutting the evening short but I'm really tired." said Karen. 

"It's okay. Are you really sure it's just that your tired?" he asked with concern lacing his voice. 

"What else could it be?" she asked. 

"I don't know but you just seemed a little upset after you returned from the ladies room." 

Karen seemed nervous and stared straight ahead for a few moments before answering. "Adam I'm fine it's just, I guess...." she trailed off as they stopped in front of her door. He leaned in to kiss her and she instinctively leaned towards him. Then she remembered Connor and pulled back. Adam looked at her surprised, "Adam I left to find myself and I did, but I found something, or rather someone else." A stunned look crossed his face as what she meant struck home. "Adam I didn't intend for it to happen. We worked together on this case and...." she stopped unsure of how to continue. 

"It's all right." he answered. 

"I never intended for it to happen. I don't think or care for you any less but...." he placed a finger on her lips silencing her. 

"I really don't want to hear about this great love of yours. I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that. You don't need to explain anything to me, I'll always care for you but I understand your need to move on." Adam replied. 

"It was wonderful Adam, but I don't know if it was all a dream or if any of it was ever real." she answered quietly. 

"Hey you don't need to explain, I'm five thousand years old and you want someone to grow old with and to have kids with." Methos caressed her cheek. 

"Adam I do love you and it's not about growing old or having kids that matter." 

"To be honest it's your being Immortal that makes me realize that even if we worship each other I'd never be able to accept that I might be the end of you." A puzzled look crossed his face. "Another Immortal comes along and uses me as bait like Tessa was or threatens my life to get to you, to win. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if something happened to you because of me," she replied. 

"I don't care about that." he answered passionately. 

"I do." she answered just as passionately, "I do love you and when you love someone you want to keep them safe. Besides I think the only way I deal with Mac, Connor and Richie's Immortality is by dropping in on their lives every now and then. I think if it were a day to day basis I wouldn't be able to deal with it. When I first met Connor I feel in love with him but I knew it would never work out so I satisfied myself with the best friend and mentor a girl ever had. 

"I never realized it until I thought about it, but you and Connor have a lot in common. There is also that special part of you that's pure Methos and is nothing like Connor. I'm drawn to the dark and dangerous men who are no good for me," she laughed nervously. 

"We'll have to do something about that." quipped Methos. She hugged him tightly and was glad when he hugged her back. 

"I'm going in now before I do something seriously stupid." Karen said as she stepped back from Adam. 

"I'll always love you Karen but I understand completely. I want you to be happy and if that means giving you up then I'll give you up. I wish you nothing but the best but I still want to be a part of your life." 

She kissed him gently on the cheek, "I'd love for you to be part of my life Adam." He kissed the top of her head and winked at her before heading for the elevator. 

As she entered her hotel room something shot out from behind the door tripping her. Karen fell, slamming into the floor and the wind was knocked out of her. She tried to rise but found herself pinned. "Poor little thing," an amused voice said, she twisted around and struck his right knee as hard as she could. He collapsed with a yell, she twisted as she brought up her leg and kicked him in the face. Karen came to her feet and kicked him in the side. The attacker yelled and drew a gun but she kicked his arm knocking the gun across the room. He rolled away, grabbed her foot and she lost her balance. She landed with a sickening thud on the floor. Karen shook her head as she tried not to loose consciousness. When she looked up her attacker had regained his gun and was aiming it at her. 

Suddenly something crashed into her attackers back sending him hurtling into the floor. The attacker shook his head and got to his feet as Methos made a lunge for him but he slipped away. "Adam?!" she called to him, panicked and he came back to her and wrapped her in his jacket. 

"You can't stay here it's not safe." 

She smiled at him gently. "Adam I'll alert security and besides Alex will be sharing the room with me so it'll be okay." He looked as if he were about to argue with her and then changed his mind. He remembered how stubborn she could be so there was no point in pushing the subject. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. 

"Oops! We'll go out and come back in later." squeaked Alex. 

"No Alex, stay!" she said a little too sharply. 

"I should be going." Adam said, he left the room leaving Karen completely exasperated with him. 

"Stay put I'll be right back. Adam wait!" she called. She caught up with him at the elevators and grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"I know I shouldn't've done that but I couldn't help myself." he said as he grinned mischievously at her. "Adam I...." she trailed off. 

"I know." he answered softly before getting into the elevator. Karen headed back to the room to find Alex alone. "What happened to Mac?" she asked. 

"He said something about having to get up early tomorrow. Want to talk about it?" Karen just shook her head and Alex watched her enter her room before picking up her cell phone. She dialed the house. "Luna Foundation," answered a male voice. 

"Nick it's me Alex, is Derek there?" she asked. 

"No, he had a meeting with someone, why?" The concern in his voice was evident. Good old Nick - he was always so attuned to her. 

"It's Karen, there seems to be something bothering her and I thought maybe you guys could come up and act as support. Maybe if she feels cared enough about she'll tell us what's bothering her." replied Alex. 

"I'll tell Derek when he gets back but I'm sure he'll okay it." Alex talked to Nick for a while more, filling him in on what had happened recently. It was nothing overt but there was something off where Karen was concerned. There seemed to be something scaring her even if she refused to admit it or show it publicly. Alex had every intention of not giving up until she found out what was going on with the woman she thought of like a sister. 

The next morning Alex yawned and stretched as she headed for the door. "I'm coming." she said a little irritated at having been woken up so early after a late night. She opened the door to find Derek, Nick and Phillip standing there. 

"Honey I'm home" he cracked and then gave her a bear hug. "Where's Cade?" asked Phillip. 

"I guess she's still sleeping." answered Alex. 

Nick went over to the door Alex had pointed to and knocked on the door. "Hey, are you decent in there because we're definitely not decent out here." he quipped. 

"Speak for yourself fuzz boy." replied Alex, when there was no response Nick opened the door and looked in to find the room empty. 

"Her bed doesn't look slept in." said Nick in a worried tone. 

"What?! Where could she be?!" asked Derek in an equally worried tone. 

Alex smiled, "I think it's more who could she be with." 

Nick saw the gleam in her eye, "You know something, so spill." he demanded playfully. 

"Last night Karen and I had dinner with two friends of hers. Duncan MacLeod and Adam Pierson, to say the least I've got to start trailing that girl everywhere because she definitely knows where the cute ones are," she winked at Nick. 

"You think she's with her friends?" asked Derek. 

"One friend in particular - Doctor Adam Pierson. He was her date the previous night and when Duncan and I walked in on them they...." she trailed off. 

"She was actually making out with a guy?!" Nick asked mischievously. 

"Well...." Karen entered the room at that moment. 

"Where have you been?" asked Derek. 

"Out jogging why?" she asked taking in the faces of her colleagues. 

"We were just worried when we realized that you were gone." said Alex who had placed a restraining hand on Derek's arm. 

"Well, mom and dad, you can see that I'm just fine," she headed towards her room. 

Nick grabbed his jacket, "Come on Alex, let Phillip and me buy you some breakfast downstairs." Alex agreed and left with Nick and Phillip after changing her clothes. 

Derek knocked on Karen's door. "Enter." she called out in response. She tossed her sneakers off to the side as he entered the room. 

Derek sat down next to her. "Something's wrong I can feel it." 

Karen smiled. "One of these days I'm going to have to find that ability of yours and remove it." Derek started to reach out to take her hand but stopped halfway and winced. "You're back again?" He nodded and regretted it instantly. "Come on take your shirt off." 

A shocked look crossed his face, "I always thought that you'd have a little more class when it came to seducing men." 

"I wanted to give you a back rub. You know as well as I do that if you don't ease those muscles you'll spasm. Take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach. I used to give pretty decent back rubs to my dad. I was the only one who could do it right according to him." Derek complied by removing his shirt and laying face down on the bed. She straddled Derek's legs and her hands began to skillfully knead Derek's shoulders. Her hands moved gently across his back as her hands eased the aching muscles. "You really should take better care of your back Derek." she scolded him. 

* * *

Adam Pierson had come to see Karen and was worried when he saw her hotel room door ajar. He entered quietly not wanting to alert any intruder that he was in the suite. He heard a low moan and went to the door of one of the bedrooms. He saw Karen teasing a man as she helped him button up his shirt. They seemed so comfortable with each other that it was like an ache. 

He quietly headed out of the hotel room and closed the door gently behind him before knocking loudly on the door. The door opened and before Methos stood the man that he hadn't been able to get a clear look at earlier. He stood over six feet with brown hair that was graying somewhat. His hazel eyes still carried a trace of amusement as a trace of a smile still lingered on his face. "May I help you?" he asked in an accented voice. 

"I was looking for...." he started. 

"Adam, is that you?" Karen's voice came from inside the hotel room. Derek stepped aside, allowing Pierson to enter. Karen gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "What are you doing here?" she asked. 

"I came to see if you wanted to go to breakfast," he answered. 

"Food huh? Well, I guess I'll just have to take you up on that offer. Derek Rayne this is Adam Pierson, Adam this is my colleague Derek Rayne." 

Derek shook Adam's offered hand. "So you work with Karen?" Methos asked. 

"Yes." Derek answered as the three of them left the room together for hotel restaurant. 

Adam watched Karen and Derek as he got to know Derek and Karen filled him in on the last year. There was definite affection towards Derek on Karen's part and Derek was giving Methos a look that spoke volumes. It said very loudly, 'Hands off!' 

Karen had reassured Adam when Derek left to take a call that she'd be okay with Derek but she had insisted that he not tell anyone about her visitor the other night. He promised he would keep quiet if she went to the police. She got him to settle for her contacting a friend on the force to avoid it becoming a newspaper headline. Adam had agreed and excused himself when Derek returned and shortly thereafter Derek had left to attend to a meeting. Karen knew that Adam would have a fit if he could see her now. She was in a dark parking garage alone with no security guard or companion to protect her. 

As she reached her car she noticed something under the windshield wiper. She reached out with a shaking hand and lifted the wiper, freeing the note and it's accompanying red rose. Karen was really beginning to hate roses, the note was unsigned as usual but she knew who it was from. 

The note only consisted of four words but their meaning was clear, 'Don't forget! You're mine!' Karen crumpled the note and was about to toss it when she thought better of it. She checked her car over and found it to be clean so she got in and started it up. She tossed the note and rose in the glove compartment promising herself that she'd get it to Charlie McGee soon. As she exited the parking garage she tried to think what kind of mind would be doing this to another person and why. She hadn't ever thought that there was anything special about her. 

* * *

"What's up Joe?" asked MacLeod as he came up to the bar. 

"Him, that's what." complained Joe and MacLeod followed Joe's finger to Methos a.k.a. Adam Pierson. 

"I don't know what Irish said to him the other night but he's been a total grouch all day." 

MacLeod smiled, "Take it easy Joe. He's just dealing with getting dumped." Joe shook his head because he didn't like the idea of a depressed 5,000 year old man being dumped in his lap. 

MacLeod sat down next to Adam, "Want to talk about it?" he asked. 

Methos just shook his head vehemently and took a large swig of his beer. "How can she love that guy?! I mean what does she see in him?!" complained Adam. 

"Who?" asked a puzzled MacLeod, "Derek Rayne that's who! She's in love with a guy named Derek! Only male models are named Derek! Karen's not the type to go for airheaded models!" MacLeod struggled to keep a straight face, "I'm glad my getting dumped is so amusing for you MacLeod!" Adam snapped. 

"It can't be all that bad." Joe tried to console him. 

"Joe this guy's got brown hair trimmed with gray and hazel eyes that make him look very worldly and distinguished. Not to mention he's in better shape then even Richie. This guy's got a hard body, but is that all Karen's interested in?" Adam asked nobody in particular. 

"A hard body and good looks don't sway Irish. I mean I changed the girl's diapers so I should know right?" asked Joe. 

"Joe the guy is well educated and as charming as a snake." groused Adam. 

"Charming?" asked MacLeod in a concerned voice. 

"Oh come on Mac you really don't think Irish is the kind that loses it just because some guy lays it on a bit thick do you?" asked Joe. 

* * *

Derek walked Karen to her car. "I'll get these reports back to you as soon as possible Derek." said Karen. 

"The reports can wait, besides aren't you on vacation?" he scolded her. 

"So sue me I'm anal retentive," she grinned and headed around the car to the driver's side. Derek heard a car start up and looked in the direction of the sound to see a car headed towards Karen. Instead of slowing down though it seemed to be picking up speed and heading straight for her. Derek raced to her and pulled Karen out of the way of the speeding car. Derek fell backwards and hit the ground and seconds later he let out a grunt as Karen landed on top of him. "Sorry about that, I've been meaning to loose a few pounds." she joked but he could tell that she was shaken. 

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned at her close call. 

"I'm okay." she answered but the little squeak in her voice told him otherwise. 

Derek helped her up. "I'll report this to the police if you're not up to it," he offered. 

"No it's all right I'll make a report with Charlie so it remains private. After all, there's no need to worry everyone. Why don't you meet me tonight at Joe's and I show you around." Karen offered. 

"Are you sure you're all right to drive?" Karen smiled. 

"Derek I'm just shaken up, not murdered okay? I'm fine and I can make it to the hotel with no problems. Besides the routine of the reports will help calm my nerves." Karen got into her car and drove off as Derek got out his cell phone to call Detective Frank Karmack, a friend on the San Francisco police department. 

* * *

"Hi guys." greeted Karen as she entered Joe's and headed over to her four favorite guys at the bar. 

"Hi mom." Richie greeted her with a kiss as she sat on a stool. 

"Your usual?" asked Joe. 

"Yes please." she replied. She risked a glance at MacLeod and Pierson to see if there was a problem. 

"So I hear you have a nice fella in your life." said Richie and then coughed as MacLeod elbowed him in the ribs. 

"It's all right MacLeod, Karen and I are adults after all." said Adam. A tall brunette strolled into the bar and draped herself across MacLeod. "Hello, Amanda." Karen greeted her. 

"Girlfriend, it's good to see you're back in town." Karen and Amanda hugged. 

"It's good to see you too darling but you'll have to excuse me because I need to use the ladies." Karen headed off to the bathroom as Amanda swatted MacLeod. 

"Why didn't you tell me that Irish was back in town?" Amanda asked accusingly. 

"Because I wanted to have to avoid bailing you two out of the drunk tank." he replied mischievously. Amanda's retort stopped dead on her lips as she noticed Derek entered the bar. 

Derek sat down at the bar and noticed Adam next to him. "Mr. Pierson it's a pleasure to see you again." Derek greeted Methos. 

"Mr. Rayne isn't it?" asked Adam and MacLeod turned to get a better look at the man. Methos had been right about the man being in prime physical condition. Every muscle on his body was clearly defined under an expensive suit. Usually only serious athletes honed their bodies into that kind of shape. Serious athletes or men whose lives depended on their being in excellent shape. 

"Yes it is," Derek answered and MacLeod heard a distinct foreign accent but he was unable to place it. 

"I'm Joe Dawson, Mr. Rayne." Joe introduced himself. 

"You have to be Uncle Joe! Karen's told me all about you, and please, call me Derek." he answered. Joe introduced Derek to the others and then they settled into an uneasy status quo. Amanda sat next to Derek and began to flirt with him. A handsome cultured mortal was just what she needed to get even with MacLeod for his earlier crack. 

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Karen with a bemused expression. "Amanda can I see you for a moment?" Karen asked. Amanda followed Karen a little ways from the bar. "Hands off, sister!" Karen hissed at her and Amanda looked back at Derek then back at Karen with an intrigued look. "Don't start!" was the only answer she received from Karen. Karen headed back to the bar and took the seat next to Derek. 

"I'd be careful of Amanda if I were you." Karen murmured to Derek. Karen looked back to see Amanda had pounced on Nick Boyle as he'd entered the bar. She stood to intercept them and Derek grabbed her wrist effectively stopping her. 

"He's a big boy and can take care of himself." Derek told her quietly. Amanda and Nick came over to the bar. 

"Amanda behave!" Karen scolded. 

"I'm just meeting and greeting." she responded with a wicked grin. Karen made the introductions and Nick spent the night charming Amanda as Joe, Mac and Adam interrogated Derek. Derek, as usual, was charming and witty but Karen was hard pressed not to smack all three of the men. She wished Phillip, Alex, Rachel and Kristen were here. Maybe Rachel and Kristen and definitely Alex could distract the gentlemen from the self appointed roads of defending her honor. 

As Derek walked her back to her hotel room she worried about Nick taking Amanda home. "You don't have to worry." Derek said. 

"You don't know Amanda. I just hope she returns him like she found him but I seriously doubt it. Amanda's a tad....on the wild side," she answered. 

"Nick's handled demons, succubus and ghosts and you don't think he can handle one ordinary woman?" he questioned. 

"Amanda's far from ordinary and didn't Nick play Russian roulette with that ghost, sleep with that succubus...." 

Derek held up his hands in mock surrender. "All right you've got me, I surrender, I'll go and check on your dragon lady and Nick. 

They laughed, "I knew I could count on you sir Lancelot." She kissed his cheek before going into her room. Derek waited until he heard the soft click of the lock before turning and heading to find Nick before he ended up in serious trouble. 

* * *

The next morning Karen left a note for Alex that she was headed over to Mac's loft. She'd looked in on Alex and found her curled in a fetal position almost completely covered by blankets. She had gone club hopping last night with Rachel and Kristen only after Karen had insisted on Phillip as a chaperon. Phillip would dissuade any Romeo's from making themselves a nuisance. He had joked if they really wanted them dissuaded he could wear his collar. 

They'd left with poor Phillip in tow as they chattered about what club to go to first. Karen had heard Alex strolling in at 4 a.m. this morning and had no doubt that Alex was enjoying her vacation. She headed to the parking garage and checked the car before getting in and starting it up. There had been no note or rose this morning and she was hoping that was a sign that her friend had decided to find a more inviting playmate. 

She headed over to Mac's and sighed as she realized that it might just be over which was good because she still hadn't taken the note to Charlie. She knew that she had promised Adam that she would but she just never seemed to have the time and it was a good thing too because now it seemed as if she didn't need it. 

She parked and headed towards the dojo but before she could reach it she felt a strong arm grab her. An hand went over her mouth and she squirmed frightened by the this stranger. "Listen lady, all I want is the purse. You hand it over quietly and I won't hurt you," he hissed into her ear. 

"Hey you there!" a woman's voice yelled and her attacker pushed Karen down as he took off with her purse. 

A woman rushed over and helped Karen up, "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly. 

"I'm fine. I think I just bruised my knee a little." Karen answered. 

"Here, let me help you." she placed Karen's arm around her shoulders. "Point the way?" she asked. Karen took in her mousy brown hair and dishwater blue eyes and she seemed harmless enough. Karen tested her leg and winced as pain ran through her leg from her knee. 

"The dojo," she answered, the woman helped into the dojo and upstairs to the loft. By the time they reached the loft her knee was feeling better and she could work on her own with only a little ache. 

"Why don't you go and wash yourself up and I'll make you something to calm your nerves." said the woman. Karen nodded and limped towards the bathroom to wash her face. 

The woman took the cup down from the cabinet and set it on the counter. She turned to check on Karen and saw the bathroom door was closed. She took a bottle from her pocket and taking several capsules from it she opened them. She poured the contents of the capsule into the cup. When the bathroom door opened she hurriedly dropped the bottle and empty capsules into her pocket. She poured some tea into the cup, she came over and handed Karen the cup. 

"Thank you. You've been so helpful and I don't even know your name." Karen settled onto the couch with the tea. 

"Oh it's all right, and my name is Edna." She smiled gently at Karen but there was something about the smile that wasn't quite right. Karen shook herself, _You're probably just shaken by the attack._ she chided herself mentally. 

Karen stifled a yawn but only a few minutes later she was yawning again and realized that her mind had wandered. She hadn't heard a thing the other woman had just said. Karen was so sleepy as she got to her feet the room spun about her and she staggered. She held onto the couch and fought to keep her eyes open with an effort. She heard the cup that she'd been holding shatter on the floor. 

Karen realized she'd been drugged. "Why?" she mumbled before slumping back onto the couch. Edna checked to make sure Karen was unconscious before heading over to the door. She opened the door and let in a man who said nothing but went straight to Karen, picked her up and left. Edna moved about the loft erasing any evidence that she or Karen had ever been there. She placed the note that she had forged in Karen's handwriting on the counter where MacLeod was sure to see it the minute he entered the loft before she left. 

Karen forced her eyes open and then she rolled over onto her face as every muscle protested. She rolled off of the bed and landed onto the floor with a bone-jarring thud. She dragged herself on her hands and knees as she crawled to the door. Summoning up all her strength, Karen reached up and turned the knob. The door slammed inwards and shoved her backwards but the pain helped to clear her head a little. 

"Get the bottle!" Edna roared as she grabbed Karen. She tried to struggle as she refused to surrender without a fight but she was still too weak and Edna dragged her over to the bed. Edna dumped her onto the bed and then snatched a bottle from the man who brought it. She rammed the bottle into Karen's mouth and tilted it. She tried to spit it out but some of it managed to trickle down her throat. Her eyes began to flutter shut as Karen told herself that all she needed was a bit of rest as she drifted off into a drugged sleep. 

Karen awoke feeling extremely groggy but her mind was slowly beginning to clear. She heard the door slam open and lay as still as death, scarcely daring to breathe. She listened as soft footsteps came closer to her. Karen felt a hand stroke her hair gently before it grasped her chin. Something was tilted to her lips and she choked on the liquid being poured down her throat. When it was over she listened quietly until the footsteps left and the door closed quietly. 

Karen turned and spit out the liquid from her mouth and opened her eyes to look around. _I'll be fine once the world stops spinning._ she thought. The light made her eyes ache and with difficulty she threw her legs over the side of the bed. She stood and on unsteady feet started towards the door. Karen fell, panting after only a few steps and waited for the spasms to pass. 

Karen heard the door opened and struggled weakly to get away. She felt strong arms encircle her body and lift her effortlessly. He placed her back onto the bed and lowered his head to her, "It's all right. I'm here." Derek whispered to her. He lifted her into his arms and headed out of the room. Nick appeared around the corner closely followed by Phillip. 

"Sorry boss, but he got away." Derek could hear the edge to Nick's voice and knew he was angry with himself at the fact that the stalker had escaped. 

"It's alright Nick, the only thing that matters is getting Karen to a doctor." Nick nodded his agreement and they headed down to their rental car. Derek held her close during the trip to the hospital but he didn't fail to notice Nick's hands on the wheel. His knuckles were white as if he were trying to strangle the wheel. 

Karen opened her eyes, her body ached and her head throbbed painfully. She couldn't identify anything and the man holding her she felt was someone she should recognize. She raised a hand and gently stroked Derek's cheek lovingly. Derek was awaken by the caress and smiled at her. "Hello?" her voice was raspy. 

"Hello, how are you feeling?" asked Derek. 

"I'm fine." she answered as Derek sat up. 

"I'll get the doctor." he said. Derek went to the door, grabbed a passing nurse and told her to get Doctor Abrams. Derek came back and sat on the bed next to Karen. "Do you know who I am? Do you know where you are?" She shook her head as she sat up, suddenly afraid she drew her legs up to her chest and clasped her hands around them tightly. 

"I don't remember my name." her terrified whisper struck deep within his heart. "I don't remember anything. Do you know who I am?" he heard her voice catch as tears started to roll down her face. She took several deep breaths as her hands clutched at the blanket. Derek drew her into his arms and stroked her hair to calm her down. Karen took a deep shuddering breath and leaned into him. He marveled at her instinctive trust of him. "Don't leave me please!" she cried out and clutched at him and Derek held her in a protective embrace. 

"Karen." he whispered into her hair and she looked up at him. "Your name is Karen, and I'm Derek, Derek Rayne." She relaxed in his arms but the moment Doctor Abrams entered the room she tensed up again. "It's alright, this is Doctor Abrams and he's been tending you during your stay here in the hospital." Derek soothed her. She got his reassurance that he'd be just outside the door though before she'd allowed Doctor Abrams to touch her. 

Doctor Abrams stepped out of the room and was greeted by Derek. "Mr. Rayne, right now Miss Roarke is a blank slate. She should start recovering her memories soon beginning with her childhood. Her memories aren't gone, they're just be blocked by the drug and trauma. She remembers the basic things like how to talk, walk and eat. The details of her life such as you are gone though." explained the doctor. 

"Is there a chance she might not regain her memory?" asked Derek. 

"There doesn't appear to be any physical damage so I have no reason to believe that she shouldn't make a full recovery. If you could get her family and friends to visit it might stimulate her memories and result in a quicker recovery." Derek thanked the doctor and headed back into Karen's room. 

Karen was standing by the window as he came in and she smiled timidly at him when she saw it was Derek. He was amazed by the innocence, timidity and youth in a woman he'd known to be a competent professional who never seemed afraid or unsure of herself until now. Derek led her back over to the bed and then sat down next to her. "If you have any questions I'll answer those that I'm able." he offered gently. 

"My name's Karen and a look in the mirror told me what I look like. What I don't know is our relationship?" she replied with a puzzled look. 

He laid a hand on hers. "We began as colleagues and partners but now we're family. I liked the way you put it, just because God conspired to keep us from being family by blood or law doesn't mean we aren't family by heart, mind and soul." 

"You said that sometimes that kind of family can be much stronger than on that's connected by blood or law. I'm the head of the family or 'daddy' as you teasingly refer to me. You're Karen Dawn Roarke, and you're the mother of our little family. Phillip Callahan, Nick Boyle, Alex Moreau, Rachel Corrigan and Kristen Adams are the rest of the family. Phillip is Irish and speaks with a lilt you always said you found endearing. Nick is usually wherever Phillip is and he loves to crack jokes about anything and everything." Derek pulled out his wallet and showed her a photo of the group that he carried. "This is Phillip and this is Nick." he replied as he pointed them out to her. "This is Kristen, a recent addition from Boston, Massachusetts. This is Rachel Corrigan and her daughter Katherine, or as we call her, Kat." said Derek. 

"So this must be Alex." Karen frowned as she touched Alex's image in the photo. 

"What is it?" asked a worried Derek, "I feel as though....I should know everything about her like she's...." Karen trailed off. 

"You two are very close, actually you're like sisters." he answered. Derek answered what questions he could for the next few hours until he noticed she was tiring and so he called a halt so she could rest. Derek got her settled and then wrapped a comfortable arm around her because he promised to stay until she fell to sleep. He stayed much longer though, even when his arm fell asleep he didn't move from her side because he knew she needed him there. When he finally did leave her side he did it gently so as not to wake her. He was worried about leaving her alone in case she woke and he wasn't there but he'd remembered a coffee machine was just down the hall. 

Derek sipped on his coffee as he mused over the situation. The others had been by to see her during the time she'd been awake and had filled in what they could. They had left when she appeared to be tiring and now Derek had been watching her sleep for several hours. As the light from the bathroom fell across the bed he thought about the years she'd spent as his partner. 

The covers were tangled about her as if she'd been wrestling with them, which she had. Karen began to breathe unevenly and emit a small whimpering sound. Derek's heart nearly stopped when she sat straight up in bed with a scream and started striking out at the air before her. Derek crossed to the bed and took her hands in his gently. He held her hands as he spoke to her in a quiet reassuring voice to let her know she was all right. 

After a couple of minutes Karen seemed to recognize Derek and clutched to him shivering as the nightmare faded away. She wrapped a hand around Derek's neck and drew his face to her gently. Her hands twined in his hair and her lips brushed his before deepening into a passionate kiss. Derek gave into the kiss for a few minutes before he managed to regain control. He gently pushed her away, "Karen" he said as he absent-mindedly caressed her cheek. "I don't think Connor would appreciate it." Derek replied. 

"Absolutely correct, Mr. Rayne," said a mildly amused male voice. They both looked up to see the brown haired and eyed Connor Doyle standing at the door. "I was able to get away from work." said Connor as he headed slowly towards the bed. Derek stood and allowed Connor to take his place on the bed. Derek saw that Karen was comfortable with Doyle so he slipped quietly from the room. 

* * *

"MacLeod, sit down you're driving me crazy!" complained Amanda. 

"Mac, pacing won't help. Joe's searching for the owner of the property and we searched the area. We did everything we can for now so save your energy for when it's needed." said Methos soothingly. 

"No one messes with my family and gets away with it!" snarled MacLeod angrily. Amanda rubbed his shoulders, trying to soothe the tension from his shoulders but MacLeod pulled away angrily. "All I can say is this guy better hope I don't find him!" said Mac. 

"You and me both!" said Nick as he entered Joe's. "I don't know about you but I'm not the type to sit around and do nothing while some nut screws with my kid sister!" said Nick. 

"So what do we do about it?" asked a soft Irish lilt. 

"Welcome brother." said Nick as he greeted Phillip but he didn't fail to notice Adam Pierson flinch. 

"You guys are nuts! You know this right?!" groused Amanda. 

"Are you in or out?" asked MacLeod. "In, if just to keep you guys from getting yourselves killed!" she replied in a clipped tone. They all set about planning the best way to track down the stalker who had kidnapped Karen. 

"I've got the putz!" exclaimed Joe in an excited tone as he came into the room waving papers. "I found the owner of the property where Karen was found. The owner is Fergus Montgomery." Joe grinned. 

"Fergus?!" smiled Richie. 

"Here's a list of the other properties he owns in Seacouver." Joe said as he joined the others. Amanda shook her head as the men plotted on how to track down Fergus Montgomery and make him pay. She frowned because she knew that MacLeod wouldn't stop until he'd made Montgomery pay. 

* * *

Derek watched quietly as Connor and Karen talked quietly about her past and their relationship. When she tired he let her sleep and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He stroked the hair from her face that was extremely intimate in its innocence. Derek turned and left the room headed for the nearest door that would lead outside. He stepped outside the door and took a deep breath of air. He stared up at the night sky and smiled to himself. 

He was tired but it was a good kind of tired that you got when everything was going well. Doyle had brought Ray Donohue, his team's chief of security as well as his partner Peter Axon. He knew that Connor understood that Derek had made sure to get the best security to protect Karen but that he wanted to leave nothing to chance. Derek didn't blame him one bit, if it had been him he would have done exactly what Doyle was doing. 

* * *

Nick moved slowly inward with his gun drawn and he could already feel the thrill of the danger begin to race along his spine as it always did in similar situations. Phillip was behind him as usual backing him up. It was strange, but having Phillip backing him up made him feel Immortal. _When did Phillip come to mean so much to me?_ Nick thought. 

Adam and Mac had taken the back door as he and Phillip had taken the front door. Richie had gone with Amanda who'd only said that she wanted a bird's eye view of things. He had counted down on one hand and then had kicked in the door, he was quickly followed in by Phillip. Nick paced himself instead of giving into the urge to race through the house in search of his prey despite the danger. He searched the rooms he passed thoroughly and found nothing of interest. 

At the end of the corridor Nick saw something dart away and he gave chase. Nick could hear Pierson, MacLeod and Phillip behind him. He stopped when he lost track of his prey. The others caught up with Nick as he tried to listen for any clue as to where the stalker had gone. The slamming of a door let Nick know which way his prey had gone and he headed off in the direction of the sound. 

He soon came upon a room with a large metal door that opened onto a flight of stairs. Nick could hear the suspect running up the stairs. Nick and the others took off after him as Richie paced along the rooftop. "Stay here kid." Richie muttered as he repeated Amanda's request to himself quietly. He hated the fact that once again he got shoved to the side where he'd be safe instead of being in the thick of things like he was supposed to be. 

Nick burst through the door onto the rooftop and spotted a shadow on the far end of the roof. They cornered him on all sides but Nick waved them off as he noticed the guy was near the edge of the roof. "Hold on friend! We won't hurt you." The man nervously glanced at Nick and then at the others. "Easy now friend, let's talk." Nick said as he tried to gauge the man's mental state. 

"Stay back!" he squeaked in a panicked voice. 

"We don't want to hurt you. We want to help you." said Amanda. 

"I don't need your help! I only need my love and when we're together everything will be fine!" his voice was high pitched and full of fear. 

"Well you can't have her!" snarled Nick, the stalker noticed Adam slowly working his way towards him and made an attempt to run but Adam knocked him off balance. 

The man fell over the edge of the roof and started to take Pierson with him. Mac grabbed Methos belt and hung on for dear life but Pierson continued to slide forward. Richie and Nick each grabbed another section of Adam's belt stopping his downward slide. 

Phillip leaned over the roof edge and held out his head to the man. "Give me your hand." Phillip pleaded with the stalker. The man shook his head as he reached for something in his belt. He pulled out a small knife and swiped upward at Adam's hand where it was holding him. Methos reacted to the pain of the knife and released the hold he had on the man. He made a grab for the man but it was too late and Pierson winced as the body struck the ground. Mac, Nick and Richie slowly pulled Adam back over the edge of the roof. 

Nick sat at Joe's nursing a beer as Phillip sat down next to him. "Never gets any better." Nick mumbled. 

"I know, brother, but at least he's not a danger to anyone anymore." replied Phillip. 

"He isn't but that doesn't mean those like him aren't." replied Nick. 

"It never does change. The world just finds new ways to make the heart ache," said Pierson as he sat down on the other side of Nick. Adam glanced over at the table where the others sat. Richie was telling a story to Alex, Amanda, Rachel and Kristen as Mac and Joe watched in amusement. 

The door opened and Pierson tensed as Derek entered but he relaxed the moment he spotted Karen. When the others spotted Karen and Derek they came over to greet them. She was passed from one to another as she was given a hug and a welcome back. 

Adam frowned as he noticed another man with Derek and Karen. He stood at least six-foot tall with brown hair and eyes. He quietly watched the others but seemed as if he stood apart from humanity. Something in the man spoke of a predator to Methos as if they were kindred spirits. The man moved like a panther past the others and came over to Mike and Adam at the bar. 

"What can I get you?" asked Mike. 

"Coffee black." he answered quietly. 

"Adam Pierson." Methos introduced himself. 

"Connor Doyle," the man answered quietly as he quickly assessed Methos. 

Adam frowned as he tried to sense if he was missing a buzz from Doyle. The man had all the signs of an old Immortal, but Methos couldn't sense anything that confirmed it. _An old soul?_ Methos thought. "I gather you're not into welcomes," he nodded towards the others. 

Connor smiled mysteriously. "I've already had my welcome." 

* * *

Kate wandered about MacLeod's loft as she ran a hand over the keepsakes on the shelves. She saw a picture of Tessa and turned it face down and she did the same with the photo of Amanda. Her hand slowed when she saw the photo of Duncan and Karen. Duncan's arms were wrapped around Karen as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Kate took the photo and violently smashed it against the shelf. She pulled the photo from the broken frame and carefully tore MacLeod out of the photo. She took the half with Karen and shredded it into the smallest pieces possible. She opened the wardrobe and pulled a shirt to her nose. She closed the wardrobe and picked up a shirt of Duncan's that had been tossed over the couch. Kate brought it to her nose but instead of smelling Duncan's cologne she smelled a woman's perfume. 

She went into a rage and began to throw things about the room. "That slut!" Kate came upon a small duffel bag and tore into it tossing the clothing without care. She came across a small plastic envelope of photos. She sorted through them as she tossed the ones with no interest behind her. 

She tore the bedding from the bed and threw it violently. She picked up the shirt that had been on the couch and pulled out a knife. Kate began to systematically slice the shirt into threads. "That Whore! If she thinks she can steal my man I'll show her how wrong she is!" 

She was enraged that despite the fact that she had posed as Edna and removed her rival she still lingered in MacLeod's life. Kate heard a noise and raced to the door as she waited for the elevator to arrive. 

Karen walked out of the elevator and stopped, astounded by what she saw. She heard footsteps behind her but before Karen could turn around something cold and sharp was against her neck. A low voice hissed in her ear, "One scream and I'll slit your throat. Where is he?" Karen remained motionless and silent and the attacker pressed the blade into her throat. 

"I don't know what you want." Karen replied and the woman increased the pressure of the blade into her throat. The woman gripped her arm painfully. "Walk!" she ordered and steered Karen towards a chair. "Sit!" Karen did as she was ordered and felt her arms being wretched up behind her and tied tightly. The woman came around to face Karen and the hatred that gleamed in her eyes frightened her. "I'll make you pay for trying to steal him." the woman hissed. 

"Who?" asked Karen and the woman backhanded her across the face. 

"My Duncan." she grinned evilly at Karen, causing a cold chill to slide down Karen's back. Kate's hands wrapped around Karen's throat with ferocious strength. Karen heard the roar of her own blood in her ears as she fought for air. Her vision began to dim as she struggled to release the woman's hold. Karen tucked her knees up to her chest and slammed upward and out. 

Kate's hold loosened and Karen jammed her feet into Kate's stomach as hard as she could. Her leg came up fast and caught Kate in the sternum, Kate fell away as the breath was knocked out of her. Someone grabbed her arms tightly and Karen spun and kicked MacLeod hard in the ribs. He grasped and released her, Karen landed a blow to Kate's face that spattered both of them with blood. 

It was as if she were outside her body and watching it all happen, she was oddly detached from what was occurring. She spun on the balls of her feet intending on delivering a brutal kick when Methos stepped in and grabbed her leg. He tossed her on her back and she flipped landing smoothly on her feet and headed towards Kate once again. Methos grabbed her tightly around the torso and she exploded kicking, flailing and wiggling as she wrestled like a wild animal as her heels pounded against his knees. Karen buried her elbows into Methos' stomach and he grunted from the blows but he never let her go. Karen twisted around in his arms until she came face to face with him. Methos was startled and she took advantage of that by breaking free and hitting him with a solid blow to the jaw that caused his head to snap back with violent force. 

Stunned Karen stopped and stared in shock at what she'd just done. She drew a deep breath as she clearly fought for control of herself. Methos reached out a hand to comfort her. "I'm alright." she said. The fact that she was clutching his sleeve for dear life proved that fact to be untrue. He wrapped her tightly in his arms as he glanced at MacLeod over her head. 

"What happened here?" asked a quiet and familiar voice. 

"Connor!" Karen cried and flung herself into his arms. 

"It's alright love." he said as he tried to soothe her fears. Adam felt an ache in his heart at how intimate and loving the scene was. 

"You won't get away with stealing him!" hissed Kate. Karen spun and with the coldest look he'd ever seen advanced on Kate who backed up into MacLeod. 

"You want MacLeod! He's all yours!" hissed Karen in a deadly tone. 

"She sent that crazy after me and then attempted to finish the job he failed to do, all because she thought I was a rival for your affection!" Karen snarled savagely at MacLeod. 

"Why don't I take you back to your hotel room?" Connor asked gently as he laid a gentle hand on her tense shoulders. 

"I don't want to go back to my hotel! I want this woman in a graveyard, but a maximum security hospital is what I'll settle for!" Karen began to lose her anger as she stared at the pathetic woman before her. 

"Why don't I take you to Joe's while MacLeod and Pierson turn this woman over to the authorities?" asked Connor as he drew her into his arms. She nodded and placed her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her from MacLeod's loft. 

* * *

They sat around the table at Joe's. "So this Kate McGraw was obsessed with Mac enough to pretend to be this Edna and drug you?" Richie asked. 

"Yes, for some reason she saw me as a serious threat to her so-called love with him." answered Karen. 

"Well I know she's definitely crazy. I mean what could she see in Mac that she couldn't see in me?" joked Richie. 

"Trust me kid, you wouldn't want that looney toon in love with you." replied Karen. 

"All I can say is I can't wait to get back to San Francisco. I mean nothing against your sweet little burg here but I'm thinking home sweet home," quipped Nick. 

"We completely understand," answered Joe. "I'm going to miss my little girl though." Karen smiled and laid her head on Joe's shoulder. 

"I'll make sure she writes everyday once we get back." cracked Alex. 

"You can write too, young lady. It's been a pleasure meeting you and I'm definitely going to miss you." Joe responded. 

"Well we'd better get going before we miss our flight." said Rachel. "I guess this is goodbye," said Karen. 

"You're not going anywhere young lady. You didn't exactly get a vacation so now you get one no arguments." ordered Derek. When Karen didn't answer, MacLeod laughed. 

"Will wonders never cease? She actually listened to someone," he said in a mock awed tone. 

"I have vacation time as well so we can use it up together." said Connor. 

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time." Karen grinned playfully at Connor. 

He placed a finger under her chin and drew her face closer to his. He kissed her gently yet passionately. "One of these days I'm going to have marry you." Karen giggled. 

"That can be arranged, so don't rule it out." Connor laughed. 

THE END 

* * *

© 1998   
Please send comments to the author! 

<11/20/1998 

* * *


End file.
